


No Need to be Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mindfang (Mentioned), Unpopular pairing, Why Did I Write This?, cape stealing, dualglare, little bit of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((So that's out of the way now. Some official stats, 5 1/2 pages in Microsoft word, Times New Roman text at size 12. 2,007 words. I discovered this ship about a month or two ago, and I loved it. So I finally wrote a thing with it and maybe plan to do more, I don't know. Thanks for reading guys!))</p></blockquote>





	No Need to be Lonely

Dualscar turned the corner quickly, pressing against the wall of the alleyway. He calmed his breathing down as he listened for the distinct click of Mindfangs boots to pass him. He heard her stop, mutter something to herself before the clicks disappeared into the small early-goer crowd. He stepped out of the alley, looking around a bit before making his way back to the harbor. A few people wandered around, a few lowblooded fishermen getting into their boat for the day. Some store owners opening up shop and even a young boy or two darting around picking up stray coins and other valuables. 

Running a hand through his hair, he looked around at the other ships. He could see Mindfang’s crew unloading their ship, no doubt to trade and buy some things before setting off again. Thankfully, he thought, he and his crew were shipping out before mid-day. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with his kismesis. After all, he had been the one to initiate the black romance; he was simply not in the black mood today. That and his beloved cape had been missing for about a week or so and he had a suspicion she had it, and if she did he didn’t want to play her game to get it back right now. Maybe another day he would play with her, but he didn’t feel like it now. Once he missed it enough he might indulge her. Then there was the small issue with his red quadrant confusion from recent events, but he was trying not to think about that.

Dualscar trudged up onto his ship, his hard violet eyes scanning over his crew. It was obvious that hardly anything had been done, the sails weren’t up and barrels of rations still had to be put into the hold, he wasn’t even sure if all of them were awake. He growled lowly, his stale mood turning foul. 

“Calder!” He called out to his olive blooded first mate, mounting the stairs and going to the upper deck where the young troll was going over a map. The young troll immediately back up from the table, saluting his captain with a small yawn.

“Yes sir?” he responded, a bit of panic edging at his voice.

“Why ain’t we ready to set sail?” Dualscar demanded sharply, “Did I not say that we would be settin’ sail before noon?”

“Yes sir. Sorry sir. I’ll go wake the crew,” Calder responded before darting off down the stairs, about half way down he stopped and turned around, “And sir. You have a visitor.”

“Visitor?” He hadn’t been expecting any visitors.

“She said she would wait in your office, sir.”

The young man turned and made his way to wake the crew up, leaving his captain in stunned silence on the eck.

She.

He immediately turned and made his way down to his office, not even bothering to go kick someone’s ass for letting her on the ship without his express permission. Was it possible Mindfang had spotted his ship and made it there before him? Perhaps she had. Or perhaps…no. It was probably Mindfang. She must have got far enough ahead of him and got onto his ship, though his crew didn’t seem as shaken up as they usually did when she came, nor was there the usual boys spinning in circles thanks to her little mind games.

Dualscar came to the door outside his office. He turned around, opening the other door, his bedroom and taking a quick peak in there. Clothes scattered on the floor, a few weapons amongst them, nothing out of the ordinary. He made a light ‘hm’ sound and pulled the door shut, turning to face the door to his office. He gripped the handle and pushed it open with a sigh of frustration.

“Look, I don’t have time for yer games today Mindfang and I’m tryin’ to leave as soon as I can.” He said huffily as he opened the door.

“Well isn’t that a shame?” a voice tittered, an almost mocking edge to it, “To think I even slinked off duty to come see you.”

Dualscar froze in the doorway, staring at the women sitting on his desk. Instead of the usual black and cobalt clad Mindfang, looking or holding one of his treasures or reading over his papers. Mindfang did not turn to him with a smirk as she would set whatever interested her down. Because Mindfang wasn’t there. 

Instead, sitting on the side of the desk that faced the door, legs crossed, her dragon cane slung over her shoulder, her other supporting her weight as she leaned back slightly. Her usual extravagant uniform dropped for a pair of black leggings, red boots and a loose red shirt, teal eyes hidden behind red glasses. Was none other than the object of his red affection, along with the problem with filling said red quadrant. Neophyte Redglare.

And to make matters even more tempting (oh so tempting), as well as worse, on her shoulders was his cape. The collar coming to rise over her head as one edge slipped slightly off her smaller shoulder. 

“I was hoping to catch you before you took off to sea again,” Redglare explained, her grin never faltering, “You’re so hard to find sometimes Dualscar, sometimes I think you just dropped off-”

“What do you want?” he interrupted.

The question made her grin falter slightly and he could almost sense the look his was getting from behind the red lenses for her glasses. She slipped easily off the desk, landing with a small click as she placed the dragon headed cane down. Even with her heels, her bug like horns came to her forehead, putting her at around his chin as the violet material ghosted across the ground with each step she took towards him.

The thought of her wearing nothing but the violet cape floated through his head, but he shook it off. He didn’t want to let his head get clouded by lust or fantasies, the pirate needed to keep this serious.

“I came to see you. Why else would I skip work?” she asked, looking up at him, “You know-”

“Yeah yeah. Ye wouldn’t have skipped work if it wasn’t for somethin’ important.” He huffed, walking around her and back over to his desk.

She seemed stuck to the spot for a moment, whether out of shock of bein interrupted twice, what he said or maybe both. She tapped the door close before turning and walking back over to his desk.

“Come on Dualscar,” she said leaning on the desk, looking across at him, “I told you I was sorry. I needed to leave before he figured out I had skipped off on duty and-“

“Is that all ye think about?” He snapped, his voice hard, “Is work and pleasin’ them the only thing ye care about?”

“We went through this last time.”

“Yeah, before ye ran back to your masters without so much as a note.”

She immediately frowned, staring at the pirate through the cherry lenses. “You know exactly why I stay. You know just as well as I do that the only thing keeping me safe right now is my job.”

“Then why do ye keep coming?” he asked, laughing bitterly, “Ye could walk off at any moment and do whatever ye wanted with your life, yet you stay.”

“Maybe I like my job Orphaner,” she snapped back, the harsh use of his title making him cringe internally, “Maybe I like what I’m doing.”

“Oh yeah. ‘Cause huntin’ the most dangerous pirate on the sea is all fun and games.”

“I’m sorry,” she growled, “I don’t feel like being put on the culling list for cowardice and treason! I did not spend my life training for this to go off and run away with you!”

“Why not? What is so bad about leavin’ it all behind?! I could protect ye and you know it Latula!”

“Because I can’t Cronus!” she yelled, her voice even going up in pitch, “Maybe this chase has been going on for too long and I’m tired of it! Maybe I just want to hang her and get it  
over with! So then maybe they’ll let me have a fucking normal life!”

Her voice echoed through the cabin, quickly fading into a thick silence. The hardly ever used each other’s real names, it was dangerous to do so at times. Dualscar looked shocked at her outburst, his frown softening a little as he looked at her. His eyes flashed over her, hands clawed against the desk, her body tense. And though the lenses blocked her eyes from view, he knew she wasn’t glaring, not right now.

“I can’t do it…” she voice had softened to a near whisper, “Not yet, at least.”

He placed a hand over one of hers, and it slowly collapsed flat against the desk. He pulled her glasses off, placing them down on the desk. Her teal eyes brimmed with tears, and her arms shook slightly. He smiled gently, standing up and drying away a tear that had leaked out. She smiled, walking around the desk and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her slight frame, holding her close.

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled into his chest.

“It’s alright,” He whispered back, kissing the top of her head, “I shouldn’t have yelled. I just miss you sometimes.”

“No no. You’re right; I’m not spending as much time as I should with you. I just…it’s hard for me sometimes. Not just because of the job though, I’m just used to be being alone.  
Apart from my lusus I didn’t really interact with people much. So remembering that there are other people in my life now is a little hard.” She said quietly, looking down at her feet.

Dualscar slid his finger under her chin, tipping her head up to look at her. He gently pressed his lips to hers, drawing a small sigh from her as she kissed back. His hand slipping into hers, his thick, callused hands dwarfing her thin, daintier one. Pulling her closer by the waist and holding her close as the kiss continued. She reached up, pushing a piece of his hair back into the rest as she pulled away to take a breath.

As her teal eyes slid open to look up at his, he realized just how much she meant to him. He pitied her, just enough to not be sarcastic and he loved her. He pitied her flaws, and her pride and her devotion to the people she dealt with. But he loved her smile, her real one, not the crazy grin she could flash in a second, her wit and her eyes. Those memorizing pools of teal that seemed to suck you in like a whirlpool, hidden behind the barrier of red. 

“Well maybe ye don’need ta be alone anymore.” Dualscar whispered softly.

She smiled back, nodding before kissing his cheek, the cape rippling in violet waves, “I think I would like that.”  
The two shared another kiss, still soft but just as passionate. Lips moving together in synch, before gently pulling apart and resting their foreheads together. Shooting her a grin, Dualscar let his hands find Redglare’s waist, slipping one under her shirt to gently rub her skin. 

“So why’d ye take the cape?” He asked with a little chuckle.

“I figured I’d surprise you with it,” she responded with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Maybe even let you take it off for me.”

He lifted her up, placing her on the desk, leaning over as he placed his hands on either side of her hips. The leaning let their faces be lined up perfectly, trapping Neophyte easily on the paper and trinket covered desk.

“I think I like the sound of that.” He purred by her ear, giving her throat a kiss.

“Then let’s not waste any more time apart, hm.” She sighed in response, pulling the captain closer.

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((So that's out of the way now. Some official stats, 5 1/2 pages in Microsoft word, Times New Roman text at size 12. 2,007 words. I discovered this ship about a month or two ago, and I loved it. So I finally wrote a thing with it and maybe plan to do more, I don't know. Thanks for reading guys!))


End file.
